


Smutember 2017 PT 1

by Qusinbee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, Smut and Angst, So much smut, all the characters - Freeform, or at least some smut, square love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qusinbee/pseuds/Qusinbee
Summary: A collection of smut prompts for September.





	Smutember 2017 PT 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Where Hawkmoth and Chat Noir never existed. Instead, we have Chat Blanc who likes to steal items of high value and cause trouble for the lovely Ladybug, the official heroine of Paris.

Chat Blanc blinked down at her surprised.

“No.” She repeated.

There was no way she was going to allow him into her room while she was only wearing a baggy shirt and panties.

Chat frowned for a moment, debating his words, “But princess, I’m hurt! Don’t you feel bad for me, I could die.”

Grinding her teeth, Marinette glared at him. It had been a bad idea, she shouldn’t have helped him when he had landed on her balcony, injured. Hell, half of the time she had to treat her own wounds thanks to him, what had she been thinking.

“Princess,” his voice came out in a whine, “please?”

Groaning, she caved.

“Fine, but no funny business,” Unlatching the window, she sunk back down to her bed, giving him leeway to enter. “I mean it, now show me where you’re hurt.”

He lunged down to her bed, landing on his hands and knees looking very much like his namesake. Grinning, he leaned back, his hand pulling down on his zipper, giving her a clear view of his chest.

Marinette was starting to suspect that she had been tricked, again. “You mangy cat! I need to sleep, I have a date tomorrow!”

Chat narrowed his eyes, “You have a date?”

Marinette froze, she hadn’t meant to blurt that part out. Worrying her bottom lip, she gathered her words before she finally spoke, “Yes, and he’s a wonderful guy. He's nice and he likes to help people and, and he's so kind and gentle, he's wonderful.”

Pressing his lips together, he studied her for a second. “I see.” His voice was dangerously low, “Does this gentle and kind prince have a name.”

Squirming she looked away from him. “I’m not stupid enough to give you his name.”

“Purrincess,” He hummed his voice laced with desire.

His eyes were bright as he moved over her. “Would this gentle prince of yours buried his face in your pussy because I would. I would spread your pretty pink lips and devour you till you came for me. Then I would lap all your juices and start all over again. I could never get enough of you, your taste haunts me Marinette.”

Marinette shivered at the memory, just the thought had her skin tingling and her core dripping. It was a moment of drunken delusion, where broken hearts had united. It wasn’t meant to be more than a single moment of mutual comfort. It wasn’t meant to be this constant need to be near him. No, this was bad, she had a date tomorrow, a date with Adrien.

“I could press you against the bed, spread your legs and buried my cock deep inside you, would you like that princess? Me pounding you senseless. Or I could take you against the wall...” His eyes glazed at the thought.

“I like that idea, don't you?” Chat’s hand reached out to tug a lock of her hair, “My hand tangled in your hair, pulling with every thrust, relentlessly taking you till you forget your own name. Do you think your prince would do that?”

Marinette whimpered at the images, all she could think of now was his mouth devouring hers, his fingers touching every bit of her skin, his dick slamming into her all night.

“I would fill you up so good, you know I would.” He tugged at her shirt, his intention was clear, without hesitation, she yanked it off and tossed it aside.

Smirking, Chat skimmed his hands over her chest, sliding them down her curves in a deliberately slow manner. He stopped only to hook his thumbs at the edge of her underwear, pulling them down, he continued his slow pace giving her plenty of time to stop.

She gave no indication of wanting to stop, instead, she focused intensely on the way his fingers moved against her skin. Her heart pounding, her skin prickled with anticipation and her center throb with need. She almost wanted to shove him down to impale herself on him.

Chat leered at her naked body “Aren’t you the loveliest thing in the world.”

Biting her lower lip, she glared at him. “Bite me.”

“Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Prince was Adrien, silly Chat.
> 
> Look up me up with as Qusinbee in Tumblr for the illustrated version of this chapters.


End file.
